


Ice & Sun [PODFIC]

by tepeshout (TheRoseGalaxies)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseGalaxies/pseuds/tepeshout
Summary: Leela comes to Gallifrey. It's a bit different than the story you know.





	Ice & Sun [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice & Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467608) by [rae_marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie). 



> my lovely friend rae_marie gave me permission to podfic her stories.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7cnqkl38w674meb/Ice%20%26%20Sun.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Ice & Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467608)

**Author:** [rae_marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie)

**Reader:** [tepeshout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseGalaxies/pseuds/tepeshout)

**Length:** 7:50

**Cover Art** can be found [here](https://tompkins-square-ditmas.tumblr.com/image/184193104766), drawn by the text author herself. 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/7cnqkl38w674meb/Ice%20%26%20Sun.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this story, consider leaving kudos for Rae herself on the text story!


End file.
